


Чудес не будет / There will be no miracles here

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another sit, Episode Tag, Gen, Pre-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Кода к 15.20 «Carry On» / «Продолжай»
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123466





	Чудес не будет / There will be no miracles here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There will be no miracles here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803386) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 



> Предупреждения: канонная смерть основного персонажа  
> Примечание: название фика взято с инсталляции, установленной возле Scottish National Gallery of Modern Art  
> https://www.nationalgalleries.org/sites/default/files/styles/postcard/public/externals/41669.jpg

Сэм удерживал брата до тех пор, пока слёзы не иссякли, пока всё в нём не онемело; а когда он стал снимать Дина с этого чудовищного стального штыря, вонзившегося в спину (в том же месте, где много лет назад смертельный нож вонзился в спину Сэма) и прошедшего вверх через тело к сердцу, мучительно разорвав его, разорвав сердце Дина и Сэма одновременно, он уже не плакал; он не плакал, когда уложил тело Дина на пол сарая и стал молить Джека сделать хоть что-нибудь, вернуть Дина (он вопил, он кричал, он проклинал, но не плакал, нет), потому что, хоть Джек и сказал, что умывает руки, но сейчас же это не в счет, сейчас другое было важно, важней всего, и пусть Дин велел не пытаться его возвращать, но _хрена с два_ , Дин — невозможно решиться на такое, Сэм не даст Дину бросить его, без сопротивления не даст; и Сэм не плакал, когда тащил Дина на плече к Импале и аккуратно укладывал там на заднее сиденье, накрывая одеялом; он не плакал, когда разыскал детей и сказал им, что всё будет хорошо (он лгал, не будет с ними всё хорошо, ведь они видели, как убили их отца, а их мать... они больше никогда не услышат её голоса; и то потрясение, что они пережили, не уйдёт от них никогда, но, по крайней мере, мальчики будут друг у друга), и что с этого дня им надо друг о друге заботиться; он не плакал, когда довез их до полицейского участка и исчез прежде, чем кто-то начал задавать ему вопросы; и он не плакал, когда после семи часов за рулём все же остановился и разослал по электронке сообщения тем, кто ещё у них (у него) остался — сообщения, в которых написал: _«прости, что сообщаю вот так, говорить не могу, Дин умер на охоте, потом когда-нибудь напьёмся вместе и я расскажу, но не сейчас»_ ; он не плакал, когда увидел ответ от Джоди, где в шапке темы было написано: _«СЭМ ВИНЧЕСТЕР ПРОЧТИ ЭТО НЕМЕДЛЕННО»_ , и не плакал, когда прочел само письмо, в котором она писала: _«я знаю, каково это, потерять всё, я понимаю, о чем ты сейчас наверняка думаешь — но я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил мне, если решишь причинить себе вред, поклянись!»_ — он ей не ответил, потому что оставаться живым сейчас казалось предательством, и потому что его горе, его утрата были словно колючая проволока, намотанная на сердце и душу, и не мог он давать никаких клятв сейчас; и всё же он не плакал и ехал дальше, потому что собака Дина до сих пор была в бункере, а миски с водой и автокормушки не хватит надолго; так что он проехал остаток пути и не плакал, хотя не чувствовал ни своего дыхания, расширяющего легкие, ни ударов собственного сердца — пусть Сэму и не суждено в этот раз умереть, но и жить он уже не живёт; но когда наконец он остановился у бункера, открыл визжащую дверь и сел на ступеньки лестницы как раз перед тем, как Чудо ( _дурацкое какое имя для собаки_ , говорил он Дину) кинулся к нему, облизал лицо, а потом посмотрел на дверь, виляя хвостом в ожидании, вот тогда Сэм сказал ему: _«Он не вернётся, приятель, он больше никогда не вернётся»_ , зарылся лицом в мягкий собачий мех — и заплакал.


End file.
